


Not Buying This BS

by superfandomqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Episode Tag: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Fights, Gen, Gender-changed Alts, Genderbent Alt, Meeting Alt, Meeting Alternate, Rule 63, Swearing, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: “You are not seriously buying this!?” Dean snapped, staring at his brother now. Sam tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “You are actually buying this?” Sam was looking at the fake. “Fine! Name something only the real Dean Winchester would know!”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Not Buying This BS

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write. I wasn't sure what to write on. I was told a Supernatural fic. I didn't have one so I made one. Also, for my November writing bingo.

Dean smashed the crowbar into the mirror, the shards shattering across the floor. Dropping the crowbar, Dean went onto his knee, not caring about the mirror pieces digging into his leg, and cupped Sam’s face. “Sammy? Sammy?”

Sam looked at Dean, looking like hell with blood running down his face. Pain etched in his face, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. “It’s  _ Sam _ .”

“Ugh, god, are you okay?” Dean asked, deciding not to serve back a smartass comment. Worry naaing at his chest. 

Sam swallowed. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Dean didn’t believe him for a second. Glancing over his shoulder at the broken mirror, Dean pulled up on Sam. The sooner they got out of there, the better. “C’mon, c’mon.” 

Pulling Sam’s arm over his shoulders, Dean put his arm around Sam’s back for support. He could feel Sam’s slightly uneven step as he ushered them to the exit. They didn’t get far before there was a noise.

The kind that happened when people stepped on glass. Just not the pained sound part.

The two brothers froze. The sound continued, joined with heavy breathing. Dean felt his stomach sink as they turned back to the mirror.

A woman stood up in front of the mirror, her head was bent unnaturally to the side and her breathing was audible even from three meters away.

There was a searing pain in his face, he could barely feel the damp feel of the blood trailing down his face past it. Dean tried to keep standing, grit his way through it. Despite his efforts he could feel his knees weakening. Even worse, Sammy was in the same state if not worse then him.

The woman, Mary, kept walking closer to them. Dean felt his knees go as Sam hit the ground with him. On his side, Dean dared to look away from Mary, searching for something to fight her with.

An idea hit him. Forcing his hands from himself, Dean grasped onto the nearest mirror. As he swings the edge of the mirror to face Mary he grabs onto the other edge and holds it up. Mary stops, her head straightening up, and stares at the mirror.

“ **You killed them!** ” a voice emits from the mirror as the world fuzzes suspiciously around the edges. Blood drips down Blood Mary’s face. “ **You killed all those people! You killed them!** ”

The words were followed by a growl. Mary choked, her head twisting to the side. She started to blur. She collapsed into mirror shards.

Dean sat up and let the mirror go, not caring as it hit the ground. Groaning, Dean checked his surroundings. It was clear.

Letting the tension flow out of him, Dean said, “Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam answered, pain and exhaustion clear in his voice.

“It’s gotta be like...” Dean started, looking to his baby brother. “What? 600 years of bad luck?”

As soon as the words left Dean’s mouth a figure tumbled out of the mirror cussing. The instant Dean’s instincts went off, despite the pain aching all over, he forced himself up. He could hear Sam scrambling to his feet. The figure jumped up, their eyes catching light for a moment before it was up.

It was a woman with brown hair. Blood stained her cheeks.

_ It… it can’t be Mary! I just killed her! _

Either way. Dean drew in close, throwing a punch. The woman dodged to the left of it and hit the underside of his jaw. Surprise flashed through him as he smashed her across the face with his elbow.

She stumbled back, sending him a death glare. Blood dripping from her nose. Dean’s hands came up in front of his face to block a punch just as a fist hit his ribs. Gritting his teeth, Dean pulled his own feint as he kicked out with his leg.

Another curse passed her lips as her knee went out of underneath her. She rolled out of the way as Dean lashed out a kick. Back on her feet, she was crouching and--

“Whoa! Whoa! easy! Dean! Stand down! You get back!” Sam ordered, coming between the two. His palms facing their chest. Dean tried to go around his brother as his ribs winced, forcing him to stop. The woman had jerked to the side but had stopped as well.

“Who are you?!” Dean demanded simultaneously as the woman. 

“I asked first!” they spat in unison.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, his hand now pressed against both of their chests. Holding them back from slaughtering each other.

“Uh, more like  _ who are you _ ?” she said back at him, her eyes not moving from Dean.

Sam sighed, Dean could see the pain Sam was holding himself up through. “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.”

The woman’s eyes moved from Dean for the first time. “Bullshit you are!”

“Oh--” Dean started, pressing forward again.

“It is the truth,” Sam said tiredly, clearly as done as Dean was but refusing to allow him to deal with it.

“The hell you can be!  _ I’m _ Dean Winchester!”

Both brothers stared at her. Dean scoffed. “You’re a girl, I’m a guy.”

Her glare turned on him. “ _Deanna_ _Michelle Winchester_ bitch. And _my_ sister is Sam Winchester, so the hell you are Sam freaking Winchester.”

Sam’s eyes flicked between them. Dean could now see her hair was pulled back in a pony. “That is our names, no bullshit. How did you get here?”

“I looked at the freaking mirror Bloody freaking Mary crawled her creepy ass self out of! And then I fell through the piece of shit!”  _ Deanna _ said, scowling at them.

“So, if you were in fact  _ Dean _ , then--”

“You are not seriously buying this!?” Dean snapped, staring at his brother now. Sam tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “You are actually buying this?” Sam was looking at the fake. “Fine! Name something only the  _ real _ Dean Winchester would know!”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Really? You are so childish.”

“Name it! You would ask the same thing if you were me!”

Her eye twitched and she drug her hand down her face as she sighed irritatedly. “My first crush was with a pretty girl in Mississippi when we were fourteen, her name was Tanya. She was cute and smart and badass. My first kiss... well.” She tilted her head, her eyes flicking to Sam. “Not something I’d ever want to share with Sammy. But.. after Sammy left, and Dad went off on a hunt leaving me on my own, there was a hooker by the name of James. Gorgeous blue eyes and black hair.”

Dean felt himself stiffen as she spoke. Sam’s head jerked to the side, his eyes going to Dean. Dean growled out, “How the hell do you know that?”

“If you’re Dean, well Deanna, Winchester and my brother is also Dean Winchester,” Sam said, his eyes bouncing between the two. “Then you're an alternate version of Dean.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
